Like the Rain
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic to Like the Rain by Clint Black. Yami shows Tea what passion and fire are, and consumes her with his fire. Warning: LEMON. Don't like, don't read. R&R anyway, please!


**He****y there! He****re's a new ****Yu-Gi-Oh ****oneshot I wrote while listening to ****the song** **Like the Rain by Clint Black one day. It's a really good song, and I highly recommend ****listening to ****it ****when writing or reading stories, too****. Yami and Tea make such a good couple, ****too.**** And I put in the names of James Dean (best known as a Rebel without a Cause), Kurt Cobain (the Godfather of Grunge) and John F. Kennedy (a great speaker ****and US president who was, sadly, ****killed at the age of 46) – may they rest in peace.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to** **Like the Rain by Clint Black belong to their owners. ****I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Like the Rain

Rain poured down from the sky in Domino, Japan. The lightning flashed, like passion in the eyes, and the thunder roared like a lion in Africa.

_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you_

_I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light, I see it all unwind  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
__When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain_

Yami sat in the living room of the mansion he lived in, watching the rain as it fell from the sky. It reminded him of diamonds falling from the clouds, as well as the James Bond novels written by a great author he liked – Ian Fleming.

Whenever he read the James Bond books, he would imagine himself as James Bond – fighting the bad guys, being on missions, and winning the beautiful woman.

And speaking of a beautiful woman...

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you_

_I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain  
_  
_When the cloud is rolling over thunder's striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just_

_belong here with you falling_

Yami smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, thoughts of Tea Gardner filling his head. Her smile, her laugh, her china blue eyes and her chocolate hair...

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
__Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain_

_Yep, _Yami thought to himself, _she's just like the rain. No wonder I fell for her._

Tea was a dancer, and a very good one as well. Yami was a student at Domino High, just like Tea, and an extremely gifted one. He would read for hours on end in the library. But Tea didn't mind a bit. She knew he needed his space. So whenever she found him in the library, reading, she would leave him to it. But often he would look up, smile and call her to him. Then they would sit and read the books he had picked out together in whispers.

As if on cue, Tea then came into the room.

"Hey, Yami," she said.

Yami turned and smiled. "Hello, Tea," he replied.

Tea smiled. She felt so lucky she had Yami in her life. All the other girls (except for Serenity Wheeler and Rebecca Hawkins, as they were her friends and believed that friends never got jealous of each other's significant others) were jealous of her. They would say nasty, mean things about her and Yami.

_"Yami is a man whore!"_

_"Tea is such a slut!"_

_"They aren't really a cute couple!"_

_"It's just for image!"_

_"He doesn't love her... at all!"_

Tea would confess these things to Yami. He, in reply, would console her, telling her those girls were probably suffering from low self-esteem.

After talking to Yami, Tea would feel a lot better.

"Tea?"

Tea was pulled out of her musings by her lover's voice. "Yes, Yami?" she asked.

Yami smiled. His crimson orbs darkened. "I need you, beloved."

_And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye_

_of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now __just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain_

_Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain_

Tea smiled as a blush grew on her face. She knew exactly what he meant.

Before she knew it, she was unclothed, under the sheets and with Yami on top of her. She felt as though she was drowning in Yami's gaze with those orbs of crimson fire that rightfully belonged to him. Only she didn't mind, because it felt nice, safe and cozy in there.

The campfires outside in the forest and the fires in the fireplace inside the room raged, their reddish orange flames burning and licking. Yami's palm slid up Tea's ribs and came up to cup her breast, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"I want you so badly," Tea whispered against his lips. "Make love to me, Atem."

Yami looked a little surprised at someone using his real name, which he had not used for centuries. But he soon smirked in satisfaction at the boldness he expected of his girlfriend. He then flipped her onto her back and climbed atop her, engaging her once more in a passion-filled kiss as a hand crept down the black nest of curls and delved inside to stroke her slick wetness.

"Oh, Atem," Tea moaned softly against his ear, her nails raking softly up and down his back as he continued to fondle her, making her feel as if any moment she would burst into thousands of white hot sparks of passionate fire.

As her hips bucked against his hand, wanting more now, he leaned his lips against her ear and whispered huskily, "Tell me how badly you want it, Tea. Tell me how badly you wish me to take you."

Tea moaned loudly as his fingers stroked across a particular spot that sent white-hot streaks of pleasure fire through her. "I want it, Atem. I want it now, or I fear I shall die. Take me, Atem. Take me!"

Yami smirked, thoroughly pleased with what she said, and he slid inside her swiftly, growling as her vaginal walls gripped him oh so deliciously.

After the surge of pleasure dimmed a bit to the point that he could actually move, he pumped himself in and out of her, her slick wet walls milking him as he went in and out of her, groaning in ecstasy as she called out his name, her voice husky with desire and arousal.

"Oh, Tea," he purred, taking her even harder now. Tea screamed, her shrieks full of passion and desire.

They lay there together, spent in each other's arms, grins on their faces.

Yami was about to close his eyes when Tea climbed on top of him, straddling his torso.

"I'm not done with you yet, Atem, my love," Tea moaned, rubbing her hot center against Yami's still hard manhood, causing the blood to become boiling hot once more, needing to enter her.

"I want inside you," he growled, bucking his hips, trying to aim inside her wetness.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tea tisked him, grabbing his manhood and rubbing its tip along the inside of her wet womanhood.

"I want to torture you first, now that you have first tasted what a real woman is."

Yami groaned, feeling his desire peak as it had never done before. He had indeed made a wise choice coming to America to seek out the renowned beauty, Tea Gardner, now his girlfriend – the one and only girlfriend of Yami.

"If you play much longer, my love, I fear I will go nuts," Yami groaned, his rock hard manhood pulsing just to be inside Tea's slick womanhood.

Taking pity on her handsome boyfriend, Tea then impaled herself on his hardness, moaning loudly as he sank deeply inside her, filling her completely. Her hips bobbed up and down, milking his hard manhood.

After awhile of this, Yami flipped Tea back underneath him and looked at her, puzzled, but still wanting to make sure she knew he was the dominate male.

Her shy smile assured him that he was.

"Good," Yami replied. Then he wrapped Tea's legs around his waist and began to thrust into her for the second time. The well-known moans of pleasure flew from her throat like the songs of the sirens she had read about from those fairy tale books when she was a little girl.

Only this was different. For one thing, she didn't exactly feel she was a siren. She felt that she was different from the sirens – especially the ones in Greek mythology.

However, Yami, smirking, thought differently.

"You have a flaw for being too eager, Tea," he purred as he kept thrusting into her. "Learn temperance, my love."

"I know, Yami," she said shyly.

"Cara Mia," he replied with a purr like a jungle cat.

As he thrusted some more into her womanhood, he ran his hands over her curvaceous body, never regretting an opportunity – not one single moment.

Tea, for her part, was lost in Yami's applying passionate kisses to her mouth and throat. She felt as though she and he were riding ocean waves while on a ship of some kind – a luxury liner, maybe.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts as she returned Yami's kisses.

Then Yami pulled himself out of Tea and held her close. Soon, they fell into slumber.

Outside, the rain still fell, like tears of sadness and heartbreak. The campfires and the fire in the fireplace soon disappeared as night came on.

Yami and Tea, like the lovers they were, lay in the bed.

Serenity and Rebecca couldn't help but smile the next day as they walked with Yami and Tea down the school hallway. The boys would gather and whisper things about Yami, just like the girls.

_"Yami is such a man slut!"_

_"He doesn't love her – not one bit!"_

_"He looks weird with that odd hairstyle of his."_

_"He should get a new wardrobe, as well as a new hairstyle."_

_"Yeah. I mean, it's bad enough that Yugi Moto kid's hair looks like that. Why would Yami do the same?"_

However, Yami heard them, and wished ill on those hypocrites. But luckily, he had Joey, Duke and Tristan for friends. They were so neat for a guy like him to have. And he believed, as well as they did, that Joey, Tristan and Duke would never betray each other or him.

And the best part was, Yami had Tea by his side, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

Plus, according to Serenity, Joey, Rebecca, Duke and Tristan, Yami and Tea had a love that was like "a wild, passionate fire when it burned".

_And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
__For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye_

_of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain_

_Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain_

Yami and Tea – lovers for all time...

Yami knew that he had Tea in his grasp, that she trusted him fully, and that she belonged to him. She had eagerly consumed him with her fire. Now Yami wanted to return the favor, and he did.

He smirked when he thought of James Dean, Kurt Cobain, John F. Kennedy, and all those other guys who had died too young. He wondered what it was probably like for them to feel the fires of passion. Did they ever invite a woman into their bed? Did they ever seduce a woman and make her feel the same way they felt when it came to lust?

Now was one of those times when he wished they were alive, so he could ask them those questions. After all, those were questions he wanted answers to.

_Yep, _he thought. _James Dean and those other guys would be proud of me and Tea if they saw what I was up to with her._

_*********_**Meanwhile*******

James Dean, Kurt Cobain and John F. Kennedy smiled at each other upon hearing Yami's thoughts.

_We __**are **__proud of you, Yami, _the 24-year-old Rebel without a Cause (as James Dean was called, after his death perpetuated by a car crash in 1955) thought.

_I think so too, _Kurt Cobain mentally remarked.

_So do I, _thought the late 35th President of the United States.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. If it was that good, I'll write another one – if I can! (Dedicated to my friend** Journey Maker**.)**

**Also, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :****)**


End file.
